Never Wish on a Star
by Wendy Atticus
Summary: This is a What If?... What if Shadow didn't fall from Ark? What If?... Sonadow.


**This is my first and only Sonadow story. I hope you enjoy since it's got no made up characters in it. Or well... it might, tehehe! Anyway, let me know what you think, if you don't want me to know I really don't care. This story came to me because I am a person that asks a lot of _What if?_ So yeah. Hope you like it. (Just keep in mind that I do not have access to Sonic Adventure Battle 2 so I have to improvise if I have to say a line from the game)**

**Disclaimer : This is a fictional story and I have no right to do anything to the Sonic characters, but who really gives a damn? It's my story!**

_**Never Wish On A Star....**_

A little girl with hazel coloured eyes and brown hair was staring up to the star filled sky. She wasn't supposed to be outside, she was the daughter of the commander of the army. She had snuck into her father's office a few hours ago and had seen the information about 'Project Shadow'. There wasn't much information on the project, other than its name and its _purpose_; to destroy anything, for the army. According to the information, its creator went insane when he created it.

The young girl sighed with tears spilling down her cheeks, her eyes filled with emotion for the dark hedgehog. A big red burning object could be seen in the atmosphere, she knew what it was. The ark was falling to earth and if Sonic and that black and red hedgehog didn't do something the world would be doomed!

The young girl was feeling sad for that mysterious hedgehog, everyone had accused him so quickly. She stared at a brightly shining star, "I wish that... Shadow... Will live." The star seemed to shimmer brightly and fade back to normal, the girl sighed and went along the path to her home, since it was her bedtime. She quickly ran back home, unaware of what would happen if her wish came true.

_**At the Ark...**_

Sonic and Shadow had just turned super, they flew quickly to the nearest exit to fight the evil biolizard! "Sonic, what if we don't make it through this?"

Sonic chuckled "Come on Shadow, just be positive, we'll beat this sucker and go back home!"

They got out of the space colony and flew straight for the biolizard, it was looking more disgusting than before since it was now one with the ark and its life support system was gone off its back. Sonic charged up and bashed right into it, but it didn't seem to hurt the giant creature!

"Sonic! Shadow! You have to attack the swollen parts on the biolizard!" Someone's voice was said to them, it sounded like Tails. They had both heard him with ear pieces that Dr. Eggman gave them.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said and raced at the creature, this time hitting a swollen area and the biolizard shrieked out in pain. "Yeah! Take that you creep! Shadow how are you doing?"

Shadow smirked, "You collect the rings, I'll take care of this!" he took a shot at the creature and hurt it somewhat.

Sonic quickly zoomed around and caught rings that were floating around, he saw Shadow lose some rings so he flew back down, "Your turn!" he grinned and raced at the lizard again.

Biolizard roared loudly and shot lasers from a contraption on his side, Sonic easily dodged its assault and hit a swollen spot. Shadow came back quickly to allow Sonic to get more rings if he had the time, this time though, the biolizard shot out round red objects that floated around him and shot at the hedgehog.

Shadow got hit by one but it didn't hurt at all, he hit the lizard again and then zoomed underneath and around to avoid its counter attack. Sonic shot in for another attack, but he flew so quickly, the biolizard shot out more red circular things, Sonic got whacked by one and it knocked him into a part of the ark. Sonic pushed off the metal and shook his head.

Shadow was around the other side of biolizard, "Sonic! Are you alright?" he yelled and avoided the red spheres easily.

"I'm fine! Just attack the biolizard!" Sonic yelled back, he rubbed his sore ribs and then flew back to battle.

"Sonic? Shadow? Are you two alright? Remember, we're all counting on you!" Rouge's voice rang through.

Sonic eagerly attacked the beast again, he then flew around to collect more rings while Shadow gave it another hit. The biolizard was weakening and they knew it. They were nearing the Earth's atmosphere with every minute that passed, Sonic charged at the lizard again and hit it hard! The biolizard shrieked again but more loudly, its body and head slumped down meaning the worst was over... or was it?

Sonic checked his ring supply, _'There's not enough... But...'_ he clenched his fist and swiftly sped to the front of the Ark with Shadow.

"This is it Shadow!" Sonic yelled as the ark seemed to move faster towards them and the Earth. Shadow was feeling some doubt but he kept silent. They both raised their arms, "CHAOS CONTROL!" they yelled together and in a bright flash of light the ark was back where it should be.

Shadow smiled and started to fly back up to it, he looked back when he realized Sonic wasn't following.

"Shadow... I'm not going to make it." Sonic said to his counterpart while looking at his hand. The bright golden glow was slowly fading away, the Chaos Control.. Didn't take him close enough.

Shadow stared with disbelief, _he has to make it! He has to! _"If you haven't got enough to get back I'll take you." Shadow offered.

"No," Sonic said sadly and shook his head, "You've lost most of your power, we'll both die if you try and take me back." He was right, Shadow could see his silver colour fading with every second he stayed in his super form.

"But Sonic!" Shadow argued, this couldn't be happening!

Sonic looked up to Shadow, tears were streaming down his cheeks, his golden quills were flashing to the cool Sonic blue they were earlier, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." he said, Shadow was on the verge of tears.

"NO!" Shadow could feel a terrible pain in his heart, Sonic turned back to the normal blue hedgehog and started falling, Shadow reached out to grab him but missed him and had to watch in horror as the blue hedgehog fell.

As Sonic was falling he seemed to remember every one of his adventures... the first time he saved Amy, the time she saved him, when he met Tails, and... when he met Shadow... The thought of never seeing his friends again or that blue and green planet he loved so much hurt him deep inside. Tears freely feel from his eyes, the pain Shadow was feeling from watching this was unbearable.

Shadow flew back to the ark and stood where they had come out only minutes earlier, he stared out at the planet and where Sonic fell. He hit his fist on the metal wall, even though it hurt he didn't care, it should have been him. No one deserves to die but why was it Sonic?! He leaned against the wall and continued staring at the Earth, he held his head in his left hand and cried silently for the loss of Sonic.

Questions were continually bugging him, "Why did Sonic have to die? Why not me? Why does anyone have to die?!" it felt like someone had ripped through his chest and twisted his heart around, it felt so painful and sorrowful. It was like what had happened before, but why not him?! It was like being told that everyone you ever knew, everyone you ever trusted or loved, had all turned against you and hated you for what had happened, he didn't want to face the others..

_**Observation Deck...**_

Everyone was eagerly awaiting to congratulate their heroes, they were so happy that they felt like everything from now on could be perfect! Well except if Eggman decided he wanted to rule the world again, but right now he was seeming friendly enough.

After over half an hour, everyone began to get a bit worried and fretted. They all quickly headed to where Sonic and Shadow _should have_ been when they got back on Ark, but when they got there... Shadow was leaning against the wall, covering his face with his hand, Amy was the first to speak up.

"Where... Where is Sonic?" She stammered with a hint of worry in her voice.

Shadow looked at her, she was looked somewhat upset and worried, Shadow sadly looked to the floor and shook his head, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Amy stared with disbelief, she started to cry and she seemed to be shaking, "no..no," she murmured sadly, "NOOO!" She screamed and fell to her knees and cried into her hands, no one went forward to comfort her, they were all too shocked.

Tails was also crying but he turned to the window and just stared down at the planet that Sonic gave his life for. Rouge lowered her ears, she'd never properly met Sonic but he was a well known hero... _what was everyone on Earth going to say about this?_

Knuckles grumbled something but seemed upset by this bad news, Eggman was basically confusing himself more, what's the fun of taking over the world when Sonic's not going to try and stop you?

After a lot of mourning their blue hero, they all went to go home in the space ship, Shadow decided he didn't want to stay here. There were too many sad memories of Maria, now there was Sonic to miss as well.

The trip back to Earth was silent and seemed to take a life time, Amy had been crying the whole time but who could really blame her? She cared for Sonic more than anyone here as far as anyone could tell.

_**Back On Earth...**_

Everyone had gathered to thank their blue hero for saving them, millions of people were waiting to see where the space ship would land. "Hey look!" A person yelled and pointed, although how everyone heard him over the crowd, was unknown.

Something could be seen coming into view from behind the clouds, the ship was coming down for a landing, someone must be flying it skilfully. All the people that gathered there cheered loudly even though they couldn't be heard.

Eggman and Tails were landing the ship, having more IQ than everyone in the room put together really does help. They landed the ship but sat silent for a few moments, except Eggman, he ran as soon as they got the door open, he didn't want to get arrested. The people all crowded around and cheered loudly , they watched everyone climbing out of the ship but... when everyone was out, they couldn't see Sonic. They murmured among themselves when they saw the mysterious black and red hedgehog stepping out.

They couldn't help wondering where Sonic was and why everyone looked so upset, but the people were too happy to have their home saved once again all they could do was cheer and shake the animals hands.

_**One Week Later...**_

Shadow was walking all alone through some town, he didn't care where he was, all he knew it was further away from all those memories. He could hear heaps of people talking and yelling, he turned the corner. There were heaps of people gathered outside of a hospital. Shadow stayed out of sight but wondered why they all wanted to get into the hospital, they all looked healthy.

"We want to see Sonic!" one of them yelled. Shadow stared in shock, _Sonic... he's alive?_

Shadow walked up to the group and pushed through, he got to the front and there was about 7 police men and a doctor. The doctor glared at the hedgehog, "I want to see Sonic" Shadow shouted at the doctor.

The female doctor with blonde hair and glasses in a white lab coat narrowed her eyes at him, "What makes you think we'll let _YOU_ see him?" she asked angrily.

Shadow growled and shoved passed the doctor and started up the stairs, a police man stomped up in front of him, "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

Shadow grinned and vanished instantly, the policeman stared around in shock "Huh? Where'd that hedgehog go?!"

Shadow snuck into the hospital with ease, he reappeared in a hall of rooms. He walked slowly down the hall looking into each room, he stopped at a room and walked in.

There was no other patients in the room, it was very quiet and smelt so clean. Shadow walked up to a bed surrounded by a curtain, he shifted the curtain a bit and saw the blue hedgehog on the other side. "Hi." Sonic said simply and sipped a soda.

Shadow smiled slightly "I guess you are stronger than I thought..." Shadow murmured and looked at the bandages on the hedgehogs legs, arms and body.

"I told them not to use a cast because I want to leave as soon as I get better." Sonic said, practically reading Shadow's mind.

Shadow sat on a chair next to the bed, "How long were you looking for me?" Sonic asked and sipped his soda again.

"About a week, how long have you been here?"

"Not a clue, was unconscious for a couple of days. When I woke up they wouldn't stop asking me how I ended up like that. I just said one of Eggman's egg bots exploded on me." Sonic said and looked at Shadow, he had a tear in his eye, Sonic perked up his ears and stared at the black hedgehog.

Shadow sniffled and wiped the tear from his eye "I thought you died... You should have seen how upset everyone was... especially me..."

Sonic lowered his ears "Well I knew Tails and Amy would have been sad for me but..." he blushed slightly "I didn't know _EVERYONE_ would be missing me..." Sonic reached over and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Sorry I made you cry..." and kissed the black and red hedgehog.

THE END!

**I'm not going further than a kiss so bite me! hahaha. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know. If you hated it go flame one of my other stories! This is my one and only Yaoi story so there!**


End file.
